The Four find the secret
by Son of Athena and Hermes
Summary: Follow Thalia , Nico , Percy and Annabeth as they discover Hecate's secret
1. Back Ground Info

chapter 1

CHAOS' p.o.v -  
It has been 5 years since my elite team was formed Rain ( Percy ) , Thunder ( Thalia ) , Styx ( Nico ) , Warrior ( Clarisse ) , Tear and Terror ( the Stolls ) , Thief ( Chris ) , Green ( Katie ) along with Destroy and Shoot ( Paul and Sally ) .  
Everything was going on well till one day I got a message from my spies that Kronos , Gaea and Nyx were planing to attack both the camps . Even I wondered on how were they able to be conscious enough for them to rise so early .


	2. The rise of the evils

Chapter 1

Chaos P.O.V

It has been five years since the formation of my Elite Army Rain ( Percy ) , Thunder ( Thalia ) , Styx ( Nico ) , Warrior ( Clarisse ) , Tear and Terror ( The Stoll brothers ) , Thief ( Chris ) , Green ( Katie ) along with Destroy and Shoot ( Paul and Sally ) .

Everything was going on nicely till I got a message from my spies that Kronos , Gaea and Nyx were rising and planing too attack both the Camps . I was still wondering how could Kronos and Gaea form a consciousness so early . I immediately called Thunder and told her to bring all the Elite Army .

\- Time skip -

Chris P.O.V.

I was listening to music when I heard a knock on the door , so I stopped the music and said " Come in ". It was Thunder , she said "The Elite Army has to go to the conference room now " . She then left so I immediately left for the conference room . On the way I met Green , when we together reached the room Destroy , Shoot , Styx and Warrior were already waiting there with Chaos . After a few minutes Thunder came back with the rest of them , when they all were seated Chaos said "There is another problem on a planet were you all have not gone for a long time " Rain asked "Which planet ? " He replied "Gaea , Kronos and Nyx are planing on attacking both the Camps on the Feast of Spes . You all will go 3 months before the date to prepare the Camps . Many of them are filled with grief so you all will also make sure that they are useful in the war and also that there are no traitors . Especially The Hunters of Artemis and the senior head councillor of the Athena cabin , Annabeth Chase "

Percy P.O.V.

When Chaos said Annabeth's name I was having mixed feelings because I missed her a lot but at the same time was angry on her because she did not side me when I was disowned by Poseidon and banished from Camp Half Blood and wa stated from almost the entire Camp . Still I decide to help her as I could understand her grief because of The 2nd Titan War .

\- Time Skip -

Nico P.O.V

Chaos later came and announce that Rain's Riptide , my Stygian sword and Thunder's spear were given the ability to kill all Immortals . We 3 were very happy to hear this .


	3. It is prophecy time !

Chapter 3

Nico P.O.V.

After Chaos had gone we all put on our hoods which match our cloaks . Few minutes later Thunder got a mind message from Chaos saying that they should leave , also someone would have to create a portal , after she said this Rain moved forward and started to concentrate . Five seconds later the portal opened and we stepped through it .

Time Skip -

Percy P.O.V.

When we all had reached Olympus it was clear that Chaos was not there so Zeus said in a booming voice "Who dares interrupt the meeting of the Olympian Gods ? " I then replied "We are the Elite Army that was sent to help the Camps . " Then they all sat silently for a few minutes till Poseidon said "And may we know who sent you all ? " Thunder looked at Apollo and said " He knows . Why not ask him ? " Artemis asked Apollo "Brother do you know who they are ? "He replied " They are the Elite Army of our Great-Great Grandfather ." Ares asked "And who is he ? " Apollo replied " Surely you understood who I meant . Right Athena ? " Athena then said " Yes , I do . They are the Elite Army of Chaos " Those who did not know this screamed "What ! " After they all were quiet then we started introducing ourselves . When we were done I opened another portal and off we went to Camp Half Blood .

Time Skip -

Thalia P.O.V.

When Rain later came with the recruited people who had one to help us , I told him that we had made a cabin for ourselves near the Big House . He nodded and then left after a while I saw Rain looking at Rachel who seemed to be unconscious on the ground and looked him and asked him what happened he just said one word "Prophecy ". I told him that I'll get Chiron right now . So I went thinking what could happen now , soon I found him and told Rachel had said another prophecy , later we found Rain sitting near the Big House with Rachel who had finally woken up . When Chiron asked about the prophecy Rain replied that he had memorised it , and then started to recite it

FOUR SHALL GO AND FACE THE ONE WHO HAS TURNED ,

THEY SHALL FIND THE SECRET AND HAVE IT FORCEFULLY EARNED .

THEY SHALL BY HELPED BY ONE WHO IS THE MOST DANGEROUS ENEMY ,

AND THEY SHALL FAIL TO BE THERE WHEN HE NEEDS HELP IN THE ACADEMY .

THEY ACADEMY MADE FROM THE SILENT SECRETS ,

WILL BE KEPT BY THE FORMER KEEPER OF PIGLETS .

THE OWL AND THE GAP SHALL BREAK THE CAGE ,

AND DEATH UNLEASH BY THE SECRET OF HECATE'S RAGE .

Boy , we were in big trouble . I anyways don't chance to have a normal life Why are the Fates so cruel ! Why !


	4. Finding Luke and Andromeda

Chiron P.O.V.

When Rain had finished reciting the prophecy he said that Rachel was surrounded with purple smoke this time and asked if he knew what it meant . I replied " It means that the prophecy refers to a secret that is not known by many and Apollo can not see the outcome of the prophecy . " " WHAAAAAT " all of them screamed . Rain although also screamed " It had to be now ! Great ! Kronos is rising in like , 3 months ! There is only that much time to prepare against Him , Gaia and Nyx ! " It took a few minutes for Thunder to calm him down .

Nico P.O.V.

I saw Annabeth arrive with all the senior camp councillors .Later , when all of them were settled , all of us discussed who 4 should go for the quest . In the end although Rain looked angry he decided to go with me , Thunder and Annabeth since it said about her being an important part in the quest .

Thalia P.O.V.

It was early in the morning , I was waiting by my old Pine tree when I saw Rain and Styx were coming out of the Chaos cabin and Annabeth was coming out of the Big House ? What was she doing there ? It looked like she was very sad about something , even though she was said I was happy looking at her that she had always managed to not to isolate herself , if Luke wasn't evil and was still our friend he would be proud of her , like me .

\- - Time Skip - -

Percy P.O.V.

We were travelling to find Hecate by going to Olympus but she found us before " Find Luke Castellan the son of Hermes and you will find all you need to know " and after saying this she disappeared and so we went to find a ship . Few minutes later we had almost reached Andromeda so I slowed my control on the water and Styx along with Thunder stopped rowing and Annabeth stopped asking questions to us about our actual identities .


	5. Athena explains everything

Annabeth P.O.V.

As soon as we boarded a the ship a monster saw us and was going to kill us but stopped when Rain said " We are here to meet Luke Castellan ." He must have thought that we were some of the new demigods that had joined Luke because he led us to the captain's room without a question where Luke was playing chess decently with another demigod , how did he become this good at chess ? After a few minutes he saw us and told everyone except for the 4 of us to leave the room , at first they all hesitated but when he said it again they all left rushing and pushing each other to go first . After everyone was gone Styx came forward and asked Luke " Do you know who we are and why we are here ? " He replied staring at me " Yes , Hecate told me through a friend of hers that you 4 will be coming , I also would have revealed your identities if Hecate had told me not say it in front of Annabeth , children of the Gap . Now as for the orders you all should go to the King's Cross Station in England where you will meet Athena , she will fill you in about the secret in the prophecy . "

\- - - - Time Skip - - - -

Thalia P.O.V.

We had nicely reached King's Cross Station and were looking for Annie's mom and after half an hour of finding her we gave up and Rain was going to rest with his back on the wall between platform 9 and 10 when his hand suddenly passed through it ! We figured that if this was not a hint then nothing was so we thought that we might as well check it and true enough Lady Athena was standing on the other side of the wall . I was going to ask Athena about what she wanted to tell us but Annabeth beat me to it . Then Lady Athena answered " Just after the Olympian rule had started Hecate had asked some of the humans as well as Prometheus about something , Hecate then explained the situation and with permission took some humans for her experiments and was later told by Apollo that they should be kept in check and not everyone should know about them , even now only me , Hecate , Apollo and Hades along with Aphrodite know about them . Anyways the first successful wizards and witches were Godric Gryffindor , Rowena Rawenclaw , Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff , together they created a castle where they taught the young witches and wizards who were mostly blessed by me and they reached the castle by the time they were 11 , they had also given a name to the school , Hogwarts ." After that lengthy one-sided conversation , she also told us to collect the Elder Wand and give it Hecate and the Cloak of Invisibility / Death . So after we all were given our wands , we decided that Styx would shadow travel with me and Rain would vapour travel with Annabeth .


	6. We become herbology assistants

Nico P.O.V.

Me and Thunder saw a castle when we had reached so we were going to start climbing the stairs when Rain and Annabeth appeared in a swirl of mist, after we were done climbing the stairs we saw a fat elderly lady who introduce herself as Professor Sprout, a daughter of Demeter . We had a small introduction and explained her about the request ( well order ) from Athena and Hecate . She told us that we can find the wand from the nearest grave which I can always find , as for the Cloak of Invisibility / Death , it was in the current possesion of Harry Potter and his two bestfriends so it would be difficult to get as we can only take it by permission. Thalia asked her that were could we all stay till we get the both of them and she said that if we go to the forest we will find some friends and relatives of Chiron and we can always ask for their help if we mention that we all are demigods . We all then thanked her and went to the grave from where we removed the wand with our wand magic and sent it to Hecate by Herems Express forms .

Time Skip

Percy P.O.V.

We all waited till the morning and then waited for Professor Sprout in one of the Green Houses as they were called . When she came she explained that we were to pose as her assistants for today and since there were Herbology classes all day it would be easier for us also Harry's class was last so when he would leave we had to ask him in private to show us the invisibility cloak as we had to check that it was working properly or not and we would give it back to him the day after tomorrow but in reality we would keave before he could ask us to give it back and send it to Thanatos or Hades. Few minutes later we were ready for the periods as Professor had instructed us. Me and Styx would assist her for 1rst to 3rd years , Thunder and Annabeth would assist her for 4rth to 6th years as for the 7th and 8th years , all four of us would help her because Harry was in 8th year which was just a batch of students that had come because they had missed their last session of 7th year . We had now started helping the students and assisting the Professor in all the classes, few hours later it Thunder and Annabeth's turn do we both decided to rest back at the place where we were staying and eat some food because professor said that it Breakfast time and we could go back to eat and we also needed to call Annie and Thunder

Annabeth P.O.V.

It was really fun helping the students and assisting the Professor to make the students understand better as some of them were just ignorant while many got confused a lot . After doing a lot of work and explaination we were very tired so we decided to eat something back the place where we staying because professor said it was Lunch time and we anyways needed to call Rain and Styx back , I wonder who they actually are because whenever it comes to their actual identity , they either went away or ignored the question


	7. We find the cloak !

Nico P.O.V.

I was waiting for Annabeth and Thunder to come back while Rain was playing with the plant that he had grown in his bedside pot which all of us had found . I was getting really bored so I decided to converse a bit with the last of the prophetic centaurs , so as I was opening the door I found Annabeth and Thunder runing towards us . When they said that Rain and I had to come with them after they had a short lunch break since it was Lunch break and the next 2 periods would be the 7th and the 8th years , which Harry Potter was counted in , and hence we were practicing how were to stop Harry and ask to for cloak pretending to check how it worked and we could enhance it if he allowed us to .

Thalia P.O.V.

I had a quick bite with Annabeth before we all reached the last greenhouse where we were told by Pomona about we will be teaching and when Harry will be coming , so we started memorising all the stuff about the plants that we had to teach and were lucky to have finished just before the first of the students had arrived and off started the lesson , we finished the lesson for the 7th and the 8th years nicely , and had almost forgot about Harry and would have so , if Pomona hadn't reminded us . Just as Potter was leaving we told him about how we wanted to see the cloak and wolud return it the day after tomorrow and he readily agreed so we took it and later reached the Lair of the Demigods , where we first examined it to see that it was not a fake , and it wasn't . Hence we decided to tell Hecate that we were done and were coming back to Camp half-blood , but she told that she was caged in the Chamber of Secrets like Hera was and Luke was in the castle finding her . All of us groaned another thing to do ! I also had a sneaky suspision that none of us had died in the quest but one of us might if we went to free her ( which we had to ) one of us have to die in the quest .

**TRIVIA **

**1 ) In which did harry potter did not go to the hospital wing ?**

**2 ) Who is the immortal daughter of Poseidon , the goddes of storms ? **

**3 ) Who is the immortal parent of Pomona Sprout ?**

**4 ) How many sisters of Medusa has Percy killed ?**


	8. The Prophecy is over !

Luke P.O.V.  
I have been searching hours and hours for Hecate , when I decided to enter the Chamber of Secrets , ( I know you need a Parselmouth for entering , but lets imagine all children of Hermes know how to speak Parseltounge ) only to see Voldemort's Basilisk staring at a cage in which was ... HECATE ! Holy Hera why did I not think about checking here before ?! As I got closer I saw Annabeth with some screwdrivers , trying to break the cage and the Children of Gap trying to break it with their Powers and I just stood there watching them . When Hecate was free the Basilisk suddenly started making noises and most of the Monsters who had not joined me were there fighting against us , it was a pretty bloody battle and I was very tired wen Hecate told us to close our eyes as She was going to assume her true form , we all did except for Styx who was in shock to do it and when Hecate told us it was safe to open our eyes Styx was blown to pieces ! I did not know him much but was very sad about losing a person , this is why I did not like going to quests , somebody always had to die . Why are the Fates so cruel !

Nico P.O.V.

As I woke up I thought I would be dead and in Dad's realm but I saw myself in pit on a beach , as I looked up I saw Calypso staring at me ... ok not strange , perhaps she just came here , wherever I was and behind her were Hecate drinking something from a coconut ? and also why was Circe staring at me ? Why were these three here and where was I ? Just then Hecate stood , beckoned me and Circe to come with her in a beautiful cave after I had come out of the pit . She then explained Circe about the Magical World and told me about what they rest had assumed and , they would burn my funeral pyre and if I did not reach there in time . I then asked her about the War and she said that it was over and thankfully , no one had died from their side and they had won , even though the monsters had Hecate's blessing which broke , because the Mr. Beef-Head had broken some of Lou-Ellen's bones . I walked out talked a bit with Calypso and I promised her that I would come back for her and save her from the island after spending time with her .

Annabeth P.O.V.

After we had come back to camp without Styx , we saw that the war was going on and started fighting with me and Thunder against Nyx while I saw Rain was fighting Kronos alone , the way he was fighting was pretty similar when I realised that it was the way Percy used to fight , now I am wondering wether it is actually him or not . On the other hand I could see few other demigods fighting Gaea and winning against her pretty nicely . The war went out for a few hours everyday and we had decided that both sides will not attack each other after sunset . We kept fighting for may days when I could see that Nyx , Kronos and Gaea , all were defeated and might not be able to be conscious for at least a few thousand years . We were now currently burning the pyres for all the fallen and were going to burn Styx' when he just turned up and it was fun watching him getting punched by all his friends who had come for the war with him .

**TRIVIA  
1 ) HOW WAS LUKE ABLE TO ENTER THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS ?  
2 ) WHICH MONSTER DID PERCY FIRST ENCOUNTER IN HIS WHOLE DEMIGOD LIFE ?  
3 ) WHAT IS ONE WAY TO APPEASE HECATE IN THE MODERN WORLD ?**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE **


	9. BYE BYE

IMPORTANT NOTE

HELLO EVERYONE I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FAST BUT PLEASE , GIVE ME FEW HOURS AND I PROMISE I WILL START THE STORY IN BETTER MANNER , SO

_**STORY DISCONTINUED **_

_**SEE YOU LATER . **_

_**PS: PLEASE DON'T THROW FRUITS AND VEGETABLES ON ME ,**_

_**ARTEMIS COMES FORWARD THROWS A WATERMELON AT MY FACE AND SAYS : TAKE THAT YOU BOY **_

_**SO SEE YOU LATER . **_

_**TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODLESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_


End file.
